


Twas the Night Before Christmas (Ineffable Edition)

by Supergeek21



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, Love, M/M, Parody, Poetry, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: My take on what goes on in a Soho bookshop on Christmas Eve night. To be read in the Style of Clement Moore's "Twas the Night Before Christmas."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 83





	Twas the Night Before Christmas (Ineffable Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! I wrote this on a whim to send out in fandom Christmas cards and decided to share it. This is my gift to this wonderful fandom who has helped me through so much in the last 15 months. I love you all, thank you for everything.
> 
> Specially gifted to GayDemonicDisaster for being my beta and helping me get my first big fic off the ground. Thank you so much!
> 
> Once again you can choose to read their relationship as either ace or not and in any version of the boys you choose (tv, book, or radio).

**T** was the night before Christmas and in a Soho Bookshop

Stood a scared Christmas tree with twin stars on the top.

The garlands were hung round the bookshelves with care

By a fussy, round angel with curly blond hair.

A demon was nestled all snug in the bed

Pretending to sleep but with schemes in his head

‘Just a bit longer’ he thought with a small grin

He just had to wait for the eggnog to kick in.

The angel was downstairs engrossed in a book

While he waited with patience for biscuits to cook

He wanted the morning to be perfect, you see,

For he’d planned a surprise for the demon Crowley.

He started to nod and sobered up before long

And wondered why Crowley’d made the eggnog so strong.

He had things to do ‘fore turning in for the night

To ensure that the morning would go off just right.

The demon decided he’d waited enough

He just had to get outside; it shouldn’t be tough…

He slunk to the window and opened it wide,

Then he stumbled, and tumbled, and landed outside.

A clatter and banging the angel did hear

He startled and looked up-- his eyes full of fear.

‘Is it Heaven or Hell?’ he though in a flash.

‘To attack us at CHRISMAS is just balderdash!’

He crept to the window, anticipating strife

Armed just with a pan and a flaming steak knife.

Just what he expected even he didn’t know,

But it was surely not Crowley out in the snow!

Away to his Bentley the demon did creep

Convinced that his angel must be sound asleep

He popped open the boot and reached down inside

And began pulling dozens of gifts from his ride.

Aziraphale watched in curious delight

As more and more boxes came into sight

Crowley was grinning, his excitement sublime

Looking down at the gifts he’d collected through time

They were all for Aziraphale, bought ‘round the world

Saved up for the day his loved could be unfurled.

The demon was heading for the bookshop door!

The angel ran to his chair and started to “Snore.”

Crowley grinned at the sight, then got straight to his work

Placing gifts every place that a present could lurk.

He tossed a throw on the angel, and kissed his head

Then snapped out the lights and went back up to bed.

Once he was sure Crowley was done waking

He went to the kitchen to check on his baking.

Miraculously, the biscuits were not burned

So, into a small house they were quickly turned.

The angel placed his creation next to the tree

And at it’s base by the door, he placed a small key.

It was a gift for Crowley he hoped he would like,

The key to a cottage outside Devil’s Dyke.

He took one last deep breath to settle his head

Then he went upstairs to join the demon in bed.

He whispered to him as he laid down for the night

Happy Christmas my Darling, I hope you sleep tight.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!
> 
> Now available as a podfic by TheLordofLamancha! Please check it out!
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day, so please feel free to leave them here! If you feel inspired to make anything inspired by my fic please let me know or you on [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921)! I'd love to hear from you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Twas the Night Before Christmas by Supergeek21](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497987) by [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf), [Supergeek21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21), [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)




End file.
